Aftermath of War
by Shayla The Scribe
Summary: *"Luna!"Draco shouted. "Say 'goodbye' to Draco, Luna," Pansy taunted in a singsong voice.* ONESHOT. Character Death. Violent themes. Not suitable for children under the age of 12.DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely BORROWING JKR's characters


Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. The war was over. He had expected to feel relived, happy even, and he supposed that on some level he was. What he had not expected to feel was sadness and remorse as he watched so many of his former house-mates being led out of the Great Hall to Azkaban.

A light touch on his arm brought him out of his daze. He looked down and met the sympathetic, but comforting gaze of his close friend and secret lover, Luna Lovegood. He smiled in a reassuring manner. She smiled in response and leaned up to lightly brush her lips against his cheek. Draco watched her fondly as she skipped away towards the healers and somewhat less injured students to help distribute healing potions. He felt a slight pang at the sight of the potion bottles, all neatly labeled with a familiar scrawl. His godfather, Severus Snape, along with many of his other friends, had not survived the final battle. The young Malfoy was greatful that Luna, at least, had survived.He felt the velvet box resting within his robe pocket, just to assure himself that it was still there. He intended to ask her to marry him after the last of the funerals had been held.

Angry screaming startled Draco out of his pleasant reverie. His steel grey eyes focused on a young female Death Eater who was struggling viciously against the two Aurors attempting to restrain her. Pansy Parkenson still momentarily as her ice blue eyes lighted on Draco's face. A deep cold fury sparked in her eyes when she realized who the blond standing across the Great Hall was.

"You filthy blood-traitor!" she screamed, struggling even harder to get to the silent teen. "Don't think you'll get away with your betrayal so easily!" Her wildly darting eyes spotted Luna nearby and she looked back at Draco with a smile that chilled him to his core."I'll take what you value most and destroy it!" she spat venomusly. In a sudden movement, she wrenched herself free of the guards. She grabbed the wand of and unsuspecting healer and swiftly stunned both Aurors as Draco started toward her. Pansy turned to a nearby Luna who was sheilding and injured second year.

"Crucio!" Pansy laughed evilly as Luna collapsed on the hard floor writhing in pain.

"Luna!"Draco shouted. He broke into a desperate run, fear spiking through him. "Say 'goodbye', Luna," Pansy taunted in a singsong voice.

"No!"

Pansy flashed Draco a wicked smile. "Sectumsempra!" Long, gaping wounds opened up all over the defenseless Ravenclaw. And the world began to move in slow motion. Draco vaguley registered hearing someone that sounded like Granger shout "Stupify!", stunning Pansy. He saw blood begining to pool beneath Luna's torn robes. He felt as though he were moving through mud, unable to get to her fast enough. He finaly reached her and fell to his knees beside her. Her chest rose and fell shallowly as he scooped her into his arms.

"Luna! Luna!!" Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled weakly. Draco felt her hand tremble as she laid it against he face. "You're going to be alright." he promised her frantically. "You just need a Healer. It's not that bad. Madam Pomfrey can fix it."

"Shh." Luna laid a finger on his lips, stopping his rambling. Her breath rattled in her chest, chilling Draco to the core. "Draco. Promise me something." she said softly.

"Anything." he whispered.

"Promise me you won't give up on life when I'm gone." she begged. "No."Panic laced his voice. "You're not going to die. The war is over. You survived. You won't die. You can't." His voice had risen in pitch at the end. Luna smiled sadly. Her face was rapidly paling, even as the pool of blood grew. "No, love."she whispered. "You know as well as I do. Even the Nargles know." She drew a pained breath. "Please."She begged once more."Promise me."

"I promise." Draco whispered. Luna seemed to relax and a peaceful smile danced on her lips. "I love you." Her last words shocked the bystanders to their core. Her eyes slipped closed and her chest stilled.

"Luna." Draco begged brokenly, stroking her face. "Don't leave me. You can't." No sound emerged from her lips. Pain lanced through Draco's heart, overwhelming him. "No. No!" he cried, tears falling from his rapidly blurring eyes. Soundless sobs shook his shoulders and echoed through the Great Hall as he cradled her small body to his chest.

Luna fought hard and survived the war against the Dark Lord. She never got to enjoy the peace that came after.


End file.
